gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Defying Gravity
'''Defying Gravity '''to piosenka z musicalu Wicked, w oryginale śpiewana przez Idinę Menzel. Została wykonana przez Kurt'a i Rachel w Whells, dziewiątym odcinku sezonu pierwszego. Śpiewali to podczas pierwszego Diva-Off w New Directions. Will miał zamiar wykorzystać tą piosenkę na Sectionals, więc na początku, dał solo Rachel. Później, Burt dowiedział się, że Kurt chciał dostać solówkę na Sectionals, więc poskarżył się Figgins'owi, a wtedy Will pozwolił Kurt'owi na przesłuchanie na solo. Mimo tej szansy, Kurt przegrał Diva-Off, bo nie zaśpiewał wysokiego F. Zrobił to, żeby Burt nie dostawał już więcej telefonów, które wyśmiewały orientację jego syna, a więc pozwolił Rachel wygrać. Zostały wydane trzy różne wersje tej piosenki: duet Rachel i Kurt'a oraz wersje solo Rachel i Kurt'a. 'Oryginalny tekst i tłumaczenie' Kurt: Something has changed within me//Coś się we mnie zmieniło Something is not the same//Coś nie jest takie same I'm through with playing by the rules//Mam dosyć grania według zasad Of someone else's game//Cudzej gry Too late for second guessing//Za późno na zastanawianie się Too late to go back to sleep//Za późno żeby wrócić do snu It's time to trust my instincts//To czas by zaufać moim instyktom Close my eyes and leap!//Zamykam oczy i skaczę Rachel: ''' '''It's time to try defying gravity//To czas by przeciwstawić się grawitacji I think I'll try defying gravity//Myślę, że spróbuję przeciwstawić się grawitacji Kurt: Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity//Pocałuj mnie na pożegnanie, przeciwstawiam się grawitacji And you won't bring me down!//A ty mnie nie sprowadzisz na Ziemię I'm through accepting limits//Mam dosyć przyjmowania ograniczeń 'cause someone says they're so//Ponieważ ktoś powiedział, że takie są Rachel: 'Some things I cannot change'/ Wielu rzeczy nie mogę zmienić But till I try, I'll never know!//Ale dopóki nie spróbuję, to się nie dowiem Kurt: Too long I've been afraid of//Zbyt długo bałem się Losing love I guess I've lost//Stracić miłość, którą zdaje się, że straciłem Rachel: Well, if that's love//Cóż, jeśli to miłość It comes at much too high a cost... (Kurt: Cost)//To jej cena jest zbyt wysoka Kurt: I'd sooner buy defying gravity//Prędzej przeciwstawiłbym się grawitacji Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity//Pocałuj mnie na pożeganie, przeciwstawiam się grawitacji Kurt: ''' '''I think I'll try defying gravity//Myślę, że przeciwstawiam się grawitacji And you won't bring me down!//A Ty nie sprowadzisz mnie na Ziemię I'd sooner buy defying gravity/Prędzej przeciwstawiłbym się grawitacji Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity//Pocałuj mnie na pożeganie, przeciwstawiam się grawitacji Kurt: I think I'll try defying gravity//Myślę, że spróbuję sprzeciwić się grawitacji And you won't bring me down!//A Ty nie sprowadzisz mnie na Ziemię Rachel: Bring me down!//Sprowadzisz mnie na Ziemię 'Ohhhhh, ohhhhh! '(Kurt Ohhhhh!) Ciekawostki *To pierwsza piosenka wydana przez Glee, w której Kurt ma solówkę. *Historia związana z tym utworem przedstawiona w Glee bazuje na doświadczeniach Chrisa Colfera z czasów jego nauki w liceum. Pomimo tego, że ponawiał swoją prośbę przez kilka lat, opiekun chóru zabronił mu wystąpić z utworem Defying Gravity. Miało to związek z jego płcią, ponieważ Elphaba to postać kobieca. Niemniej jego babcia pozwoliła mu zaśpiewać tę piosenkę w kościele. *Ten występ był pierwszym pojedynkiem diw w serialu. *W odcinku "Diva" pojawia się nawiązanie do tej piosenki, kiedy Kurt w końcu przyznał się Rachel, że specjalnie nie trafił w wysokie F. To zmotywowało Rachel i Kurta do drugiego pojedynku diw. *Rachel i Kurt śpiewają różne wersy w wersji odcinkowej i albumowej. *Piosenka była oryginalnie śpiewana przez Kristin Chenoweth i Idinę Menzel, które w Glee grały odpowiednio role April i Shelby. *W wersji solowej Kurt nadal nie śpiewa wysokiego F. *Piosenka pojawiła się w nowej wersji w setnym, specjalnym odcinku serialu. Została zaśpiewana przez Kurta , Mercedes i Rachel . Galeria Glee-defying-gravity-off-500x238.png Glee - Defying Gravity.jpg Defying-Gravity.jpg DefGrav.png Filmy thumb|right|250 px thumb|left|250px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Wheels